Celestial Minion
The Celestial Minion is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Celestial Minions are small humanoid creatures with blue skin and a large bulbous cranium. They appear malnourished and frail with exposed ribs and disjointed limbs, yet are capable of inflicting rapid and damaging blows. Some Minions will sprout a mass of tentacles from their heads which they can use to fire powerful energy blasts. Locations * Iosefka's Clinic: ** only one guaranteed directly inside the starting room, additional Minions will appear should the players send more NPCs to the clinic for safe haven. * Forbidden Woods: ** in a dead end found to the right of the pond that is closest to the the windmill shortcut where the Afflicted Beggar can be found. * Upper Cathedral Ward: ** one can be found in the bridge that leads to the Lumenflower Gardens, and then two more are found outside the arena itself, beyond the cracked window. Chalice Dungeons * Isz Chalice Dungeons: ** they are amongst the most common enemy for the chalice type, akin to Beast Patients in Loran. Lore Celestial Minions are seemingly the victims of the experiments conducted by The Choir, most notably the Imposter Iosefka. It is discovered through The Old Hunters DLC that the Healing Church's early attempts to transcend humanity, by giving them the eyes on the inside, caused the patients to gruesomely mutate. Among other things, the deformities included the elongation of the limbs and body, as well as the development of a swollen head with most of the features replaced by the fleshy mass. In the Nightmare version of the Lumenflower Gardens, where the Celestial Emissary is faced in the natural world, some of these patients began to tend to the flowers and even developed the same cosmic powers of the Celestial Minions. Some of the final results of this, the Living Failures boss, is clearly an underdeveloped Celestial Emissary, located just below the Lumenwood Gardens that the failures appear in. They behave and look similar to it, but their attacks are much more powerful and visibly clumsier than the actual Great One, possibly signifying a lack of fine control. While they are not Great Ones, Celestial Minions seem to be successful Kin transformations, some of which are theorized to have become the Orphanage. Strategy Celestial Minions are usually docile and will only attack the player if disturbed. Although they are fairly weak enemies and easily staggered, their attacks are surprisingly powerful. They often appear as a trio although one group in the Isz Gravestone is made up of six minions which can be potentially lethal if they manage to corner the player. Ranged weapons can be useful in isolating and dispatching them. The Celestial Minions with tentacle heads are considerably more dangerous as they are capable of firing rapid energy blasts from a great distance. Ranged weapons can be used to eliminate them from relative safety although it is advised to use cover to block their projectiles. If engaging in close combat, the player should sprint towards them whilst zig-zagging to evade the blasts. They are completely defenseless at close range, making them simple to dispatch. Both types of Celestial Minions are very vulnerable to bolt damage. The Tonitrus can be very effective as can buffing a weapon with Bolt Paper. Notes *Any NPCs sent to the clinic will be transformed into a Celestial Minion that will only attack if the player is seen by them. This includes the real Iosefka, who will drop a vial of her blood if slain. **All NPCs who are sent there will drop the same items, as if they were sent to Oedon Chapel. *The Celestial Minions in the Forbidden Woods can drop Tempering and Arcane Triangle Blood Gems with a rating that ranges from 7 to 8. Trivia * The Celestial Minions have a close resemblance to the classical grey alien, characterized by the small body with a large bulbous head, and fingers ending in suctions or luminescent bulbs. ** This is especially telling if compared to a theory stating that human evolution would eventually result in the development of a large head, grey skin, and a physically weaker form. Such an idea is able to coincide with Bloodborne's lore, with the idea that the Celestial Minions are the result of humans gaining the eyes on the inside, intended to evolve humankind. * A Celestial Minion's corpse at Iosefka's Clinic still has a human hand. Gallery Celestial Minion №14.png Celestial Minion №13.png Celestial Minion №12.png Celestial Minion №8.png Celestial Minion №9.png Small_celestial_children.PNG|A group of Celestial Minions. Bloodborne™ 20150622164840.png Celestial Minion №5.png Celestial Minion №3.png Bloodborne™ 20150514185550 - 1.jpg|The poor Iosefka was one of the victims of the imposter Iosefka. Image-bloodborne-e26.jpg|A dead Celestial Minion. image-bloodborne-e26b.jpg Celestial Minion №2.png Celestial Minion №4.png Celestial Minion №11.png kremcVB.jpg|The celestial minion at Iosefka's Clinic that still has a human hand. rajiFn4.jpg|The human hand of the celestial minion at the clinic. 1532321988650.png Category:Enemies Category:Kin